


[Podfic of] AMANDA

by exmanhater



Category: Hockey RPF, Women's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Femslash, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 18:45:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1521584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When she looks up, Amanda’s eyes are big and her face is red. Her other hand is twitching, like she wants to grab something. Her hair is spilling over her shoulders, blocking one of the USA logos from sight. Hilary presses her fingers harder into Amanda’s wrist guard, and Amanda jerks but doesn’t pull her hand away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] AMANDA

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [AMANDA](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1097978) by [aohatsu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aohatsu/pseuds/aohatsu). 



**Download** : [MP3](http://bit.ly/1la0cYt) [14.3 MB] ||| [M4B](http://bit.ly/1htSGBX) [15.4 MB] 

Please right click and "Save As".

**Length** : 30:52

**Streaming:**  



End file.
